Band Romance
by LucyHFairyTail23
Summary: The most popular band in Fiore ,Fairy Tail, are looking for another singer to sing alongside Natsu Dragneel. Lucy auditions and gets in the band. From newbie to rising star, will she be able to cope with fame and fortune? And why a certain pink haired idiot is the reason why she's singing. Contains NaLu, GaLe, Jerza. Maybe I'll include some Gruvia later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction about Fairy Tail being a band. I know that there are loads of these types of story but I really wanted to write one. **

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked! Contains NaLu, GaLe + Jerza!**

**Band**

**Natsu- Male vocals**

**Lucy- Female vocals**

**Loke- Bass**

**Gray- Guitar**

**Gajeel (not in this chapter)- Drums**

**Levy (not in this chapter either)- Keyboard **

**Erza- manager**

* * *

The popular band, Fairy Tail, were holding auditions for a new singer to sing alongside Natsu Dragneel. Millions of girls had come and gone with tears streaming down their last girl in line named Lucy Heartfilia had always wanted to be a singer and she thought that this was her big break. After hours of waiting, it was finally her turn.

"This is the last one guys!" Gray Fullbuster, the lead guitarist said.  
"Come on in!" Erza, their manager called.  
Lucy then slowly walked in. The whole band knew she was nervous but who isn't during an audition?  
"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Loke Leo, the bass player asked.  
Lucy blushed lightly and stuttered "I'm L-Lucy H-Heartfilia!"  
"Nice to meet you Lucy! So, what are you going to sing for us?" Gray asked with great interest.  
"I'll be singing 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked"

'TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY  
IM FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND SOON ILL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS  
IS EVER GONNA BRING ME DOWN BRING ME DOWN  
AHHHHH!'

She hit every note perfectly and wasn't too loud or quiet.

A large round of applause originated from the band and an audience of girls who auditioned before her, who had sneaked in while she was singing.  
She opened her eyes and smiled shyly.  
Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer, was stunned. She could really sing! He turned round to the audience.  
"Everyone!? I think we all know who the new member of Fairy Tail is!"  
"R-Really?"  
Natsu smiled widely "Of course! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Luce!"  
"Luce?"

"Yeah! I thought it could be a cute nickname for you!"

Lucy blushed and smiled widely at Natsu. "This is going to be really fun!"

"You'll be living with us too!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your opinion on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. I f I owned it, Natsu and Lucy would've already started dating in episode 5.**

* * *

"I'm living with you guys?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" Natsu beamed. "Now come on! Let's go to the house!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the side of the road, where a pink limo was waiting for her.

"Woah! This is ours?" Lucy froze in amazment. The leather seats, the lights. It was too much.  
Natsu grinned "No! This is yours!"  
"MINE?!" Lucy screamed happily.  
"Uh yeah! I bought it for you Luce! Welcome to the band!" Natsu blushed lightly.  
"Thanks... Natsu. That's so sweet of you!" Lucy blushed 100 shades of pink.

They both got in and were driven to their house.

* * *

When they arrived, Lucy stared in awe. "I'M STAYING HERE?!"

What Lucy was staring at was a mansion with magnolia walls and huge pink doors. The gardens had a huge lake and also had a maze. They also included a japenese style garden area for the memories of living in Japan when they were younger. It was like Buckingham palace only smaller. Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other until they heard voices coming from behind them.

"GUYS! Get in here already!" Gray and Loke shout in unison.

Natsu and Lucy walked into a mansion and Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"It's good to be home. Right guys? " Loke beamed.

"YEAH it is" They all replied.

"Uh Natsu?" Lucy murmured. " Is it really ok for me to stay with you guys?"  
"We're friends now. Besides you have your own room and Erza and Levy live here too!"

Erza and Levy then walked into the house.

"That's right. Lucy, a moving van will be here soon to drop your belongings off. Until then, please come with me."

Lucy followed Erza and Levy upstairs to a huge, pink room with a big, fluffy bed, huge wardrobe and a balcony. Lucy stood at the door astonished.

"THIS IS MY ROOM?!" Lucy squealed excitedly.  
"That's correct. My room is opposite the bathroom two doors down. Loke's room is on the right of your room and Natsu's is on your left at the end. Gajeel, Levy and Gray's rooms are on the third floor." Erza smiled.  
"You have a third floor? This place is huge!"

"I hope that you like staying here Luce!" Natsu said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Lots more NaLu and GaLe fluff in the next one. Please leave a review!**


End file.
